Jeanette Helps Professor Ratigan
Back at the ship, Professor Ratigan was playing on a piano with Fidget dreamily watching and Jeanette sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Rei?" Jeanette asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Miller, Professor Ratigan admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Ratigan said. Fidget was driking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Fidget heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, professor. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Ratigan tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Ratigan turned to Jeanette. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Rei I bear him no ill will." Ratigan said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Rei has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Kilala to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Ratigan said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Rei." Ratigan said. "She had?" Jeanette sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Ratigan gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Fidget drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his wing stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Fidget, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Fidget began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Rei too harshly, my dear," Ratigan said, as he handed Jeanette his handkerchief. Jeanette blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Kilala who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Flower 100%!" Jeanette said, nodding her head. "Fidget, we must save the lad from himself! But how?" Ratigan asked. Fidget was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Ratigan said, "Sail! That's it, Fidget!" He knocked Fidget to the ground. "We'll shanghai Kilala!" "Shanghai Kilala, professor?" asked LeFou. Jeanette was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Rei will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Ratigan, "Come, Fidget. We must leave immediately, surround Rei's home…" "But professor, we don't know where Rei Pan lives." Fidget said. Professor Ratigan put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Fidget!' he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Jeanette said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Ratigan. Jeanette flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Rei and Kilala are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Fidget." Ratigan whispered to Fidget. "Take this down, Fidget." Fidget whispered and then remembered he is Fidget. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, professor." He stopped the flow with his wing. Jeanette put some ink on her shoes and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Ratigan said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Fidget repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Ratigan said, as Jeanette kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Cat Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Jeanette stopped walking. Ratigan was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Jeanette said, as she flew up in front of Ratigan's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Rei, got it?!" "I must harm Rei?" Ratigan asked, "Madam, Professor Ratigan admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Jeanette said. "Or a hook on Rei Pan." "Fine." Jeanette sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Rei and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Ratigan grinned evilly, grabbed Jeanette, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and Fidget walked away. "Help!" Jeanette screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Fan Fiction